


An Interest in Taboo

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Emetophilia, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stuffing, Temper Tantrums, Vomiting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: Ross hadn't puked since he was a kid, but this whole vomiting thing seems interesting, especially if he has Mommy and Daddy to keep him company while he deliberately makes himself sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely self indulgent and i'm sorry

Ross chucked the bottle down on the hardwood floor, glaring at it as the top came off and spilled his milk everywhere. They'd been feeding him all day, PB&J after PB&J, sippy-cup of milk after another, leaving his belly distended but only making him want to cry from how uncomfortable it was.

He had been toying with the idea of puking for a while, but he hadn't been much of a puker since he was just a kid! He would always just sit and wait it out until he felt better, but this was deliberate—and he wasn't about to stick his fingers down his throat to get him to do it, either. He wanted this to just... happen, to feel that vulnerability. He didn't get the same way when Holly was feeling sick, or when anyone else was. Just him.

He was just getting frustrated. Holly looked over, Brian already on the case as he came over with a towel. “Not feeling well, baby?” Brian cooed, picking up the cup to set it on the table. Ross watched as a small white ring formed on the table, and he felt a strangely pure form of anger flare up in his chest. He backhanded the cup off the table with a shout and crossed his arms over his chest as he slunk further down in his hair. He felt disgusting, and his stomach gurgled in protest to the sudden movements.

“Ross!” Holly scolded from across the room, “You know better.”

“He's just not feeling well,” Brian argued softly, mopping up the mess, “he wouldn't be doing this if he felt fine.”

“Little boys know better than to act up even when they're not feeling well,” Holly huffed back. She came over to Ross and pinched his ear. “What do you say?”

It was so strange being talked about in the third person, but Ross was too in his head space, too uncomfortable in his own skin to do the obvious right thing and _apologize_ to her. Instead he just let out a terrible cry and shook his head, pushing at Holly's hips weakly. “No!”

“Ross!” Holly scoffed, letting go of his ear and instead grabbing his forearm. “You have until the count of three to apologize!”

“NO!” Ross yelled back. He was looking her dead in the eyes – ironically, since he was going to be dead pretty soon if he didn't say sorry

“One!”

Ross pushed harder on her hips, actually pushing her back a step. Brian came up behind her and put a hand gently on her back, eyebrows furrowed.

“Two!”

Trying instead to yank his hand out of Holly's grasp, Ross only succeeded in pulling her closer, and he could feel more anger build up in his gut. Everything was churning, it felt like there was acid in the back of his throat. He swallowed tepidly before he let out a gentle, “Yellow.”

“Th—oh!” Holly cut herself off and let go of Ross' hand, letting it fall to his side.

Brian's slightly damp hand touched the back of his neck, and Holly squatted next to him, touching his thigh. They were paused, eyes watching full of concern and anticipation.

Ross gave another timid swallow, the intense threat of puking receding for a moment. Tingles shot through his scalp and down his neck and spine, leaving him in kind of a half-sweaty, half-overheated state. His body was doing things it was not used to, but it was strange and thrilling. “H... Mommy, I'm gonna throw up.”

“Soon, baby bird?” Holly's hand was so warm on his leg, and Brian's hand was so clammy. The dual sensations were strange and brought his mind away from his stuffed stomach.

“Real soon,” Ross whimpered. “M-Mommy, I wanna go to the bathroom.”

Holly nodded and helped Ross onto his feet, and it was strange to feel the tension in the room switch so drastically, yet stay the same in density. Brian followed behind, somewhat lagging with caution on his face (he didn't see the point nor the appeal, but Daddy wasn't going to allow his little Rossy to do something so unconventional without his watchful eye on him).

Holly rubbed at Ross' back as they sat down on the edge of the bathtub across from the toilet.

It was just a burp at first, this little hiccup of a thing, and Ross flinched hard enough that his entire body jolted with pain. That just started it.

Ross pushed himself onto his knees, glad the toilet bowl had been cleaned for this exact purpose. It smelled faintly of natural lemon cleaner, but the rest of him was too busy to care. It was like a wave, silently coming up out of him. He saw it, logically, that he was puking.

It was strange, and it made him want to cry, but at the same time he could feel the attention that Holly was giving him by leaning over him and pulling his hair back from his forehead, cooing so softly. Even Brian was kneeling down next to him and running his hand up and down Ross' back, and it felt _great_ to be fawned over.

Another lurch from his stomach and he was honestly crying, deep breaths through his mouth. His nostrils burned with the acid from the vomit, he could see tears dripping down into the mess, he was coughing and that was just making everything hurt more.

He was glad that they had decided to diaper him for this, because now all he could feel was the warmth between his legs, soggy and heavy like a sponge, right up against his hard dick. The fuck was wrong with him?

After a couple more weak coughs, he leaned back slowly and lowered the lid of the toilet, Holly flushing it down. Ross' cheeks were flushed, yet the rest of his skin was very pale, covered in a small sheen of sweat.

“Oh, Rossy,” Brian mumbled. It sound like his heart was breaking. Ross felt him pull at Ross' shirt for a moment, he was checking the front. “You got mess all over yourself.”

“What a messy baby,” Holly mumbled, still smoothing his hair back. Ross leaned back against her knees and let out a sigh of relief. He felt refreshed. His head was so quiet.

Turning his gaze to Brian, he smiled weakly, and Brian frowned in return. A wet wash cloth was run over his cheeks, nose, and mouth, even getting into the corners of his lips that were raw and sensitive. He whined and pushed at the wrist holding the cloth, but didn't try too hard.

He must have let go too quickly of his bladder, because he looked down to see two growing wet spots on his pants where his diaper must have been flooded over. Ross whined, and felt it again. This strange stab of shame, and discomfort. It was more in his heart, now, rather than his stomach; this idea that he had become so sick that he lost control of his body.

Ross' hand was in Brian's, squeezing hard before leading it to his groin, not saying a word. _Look,_ he meant, _I'm wet, please change me._ Maybe, also, _I'm sorry_ , but that was too fuddled an idea to convey.

“Very Little,” Holly observed quietly, and Brian looked knowingly up at her. “Non-verbal?”

Brian felt the wet spots with his fingertips and let out a soft little groan of sympathy. “Yeah. Very Little. Let's get you changed, buddy.”

 

 

 

Brian's hands were tickling his sides as Holly changed him, keeping him occupied as a wet cloth swept over his thighs and cleaned him up, lotioned him so that he wouldn't get a rash, and then taped him into a new diaper. It was a diaper this time, not a pull-up like Brian usually had him wear.

They had brushed his teeth with him and gave him a glass of water before this, even if Ross was bouncing on his feet impatiently, but Ross was grateful because Brian could pepper kisses on his cheeks and face without having to worry about smelling his breath.

“What a good boy!” Brian smiled down at him. “You're such a good boy for Daddy.”

Ross felt his chest swell, and he might have pushed it out a little bit. He wanted to ask, ask Brian _even if I made a mess?_ But the stipulations didn't matter. He was a good boy, Daddy and Mommy said so.

 


End file.
